


white boy falls in love with horn man

by Eitrad_Creep



Category: Is this a fandom??, What the hell do I actually call this fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Because I Can, M/M, Starbucc, you can thank kannon for helping this idea become a reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitrad_Creep/pseuds/Eitrad_Creep
Summary: legbanana goes to starbucc and meets heilbendy, kiss kiss fall in love





	

Legna went into starbucc one day, planning to get a pumpkin spice latte (like the white girl he is). He walked up to the counter where guy fieri was working and looking really bored. He ordered the latte and guy fieri put his name down as “leg mom”, and also put his phone number on it. He winked at legna as he egav him the cup and leg man threw up a little. He didn’t want to be taken to flavor town today. He found a char in the crowded store and sat sipping his latte and posting selfies on instagram, when someone walked through the door. He looked over at the alarming shade of reddish pink that waddled into the store and his heart skipped a beart. The man was tall, and his skin was a ruddy pink color, with small horns protruding from his forehead. He had a long, winding tail that trailed behind him. Alluringly. He wore a long black overcoat and a Disturbed t shirt with a hot topic wristband. His black hair was windblown from riding a motorcycle without a helmet. He didn’t seem like the type to frequent a starbucc, but he heard the man ordering an esspresso with caramel. He eavesdropped poorly and found out his name was Heilbent. The store was crowded, and leg nana sat at the only table with an available seat. It was probably because he smelled so bad. Heilbent looked around with a haughty expression, then found the empty seat across from legman. He walked over and nonchalantly sat down, sipping his espresso from a twisty party straw.

  
“Sup,” lehna said, attempting to make conversation.

  
“Hey,” shellbend reply.

  
The continued drinking awkwardly in silence and Legna tried to get a better look at his face; he was staring really hard at him after a while, and Hellbent started to feel uncomfortable.

  
“You’re creeping me out, man,” Hellbent said, noticing his stare. Hellbent got up after Lehna didn’t reply and continued to stare. He flipped the small table over (which hit the old ladybot sitting behind them) and punched Legna in the face.

  
“Y ARE YOU STARING AT ME??”

  
It turned out that legna had fallen asleep with his eyes open, and was now being forcibly awakened via punch in facial region.

  
“hEY DUDE, MY LATTE!” he exclaimed, the pumpkin spice drink now all over the floor (and ladybot’s head). Even through his anger, he couldn’t get past the fact that Heilbent’s face was really attractive. His argument died on his lips as he stared at those golden eyes, narrowed in discomfort.

  
“Don’t stare at me like that,” the demon said, putting the table bakc where it was supposed to be. They both sat down and hellbent offered some of his espresso to compensate for legna’s fallen latte. He agreed and they shared the drink with two twisty straws. Leg nana was blushing a lot every time he met shellbent’s eyes. They finished the latte, and Hellbent offered to give him a ride on his motorcycle.

  
Legman didn;t know what to say, and his heart was beating rapidly. Go on a motorcycle, with him?? I’ll have to sit in the back! He thought. All he managed to choke out was a squeaky “sure”. They left the store and hellbent got on the motorcycle. Legna hesitated , but climbed onto the back and hugged helbbent’s ribs tentatively. His blush deepened. He revved the engine then drove out of the parking lot, 20 mph over the speed limit.

  
“So where do you live?” hellbent yelled over the wind and the engine.

  
“I live int he apartments downtown,” he yelled back. “Number 23.”

  
“No kidding? I live there too! I’m right down the hall from you, in 25!” Legna absorbed this information, wondering why he hasn’t seen him around yet.

  
“I have a night shift, which is probably why I haven’t seen you,” Hellbent said. That made sense, legna thought.

  
They continued the drive in silence, legna hugging hellbenr’s chest tightly at every turn in the road. He was blushing like a schoolgirl at the thought, until they almost hit a purple pedestrian with white hair. She flipped them off and continued looking fabulous as they drove away.

   
It had begun to rain outside, and a sudden boom of thunder startled Legna. Hellbent smirked to himself as the angel’s wings shrunk back in fright.

  
“You scared of thunder?” he asked amusedly. Legman gulped and nodded in embarrassment.

  
They got to the apartment building, and the shrek themed elevator took them to the second floor. They listened to All Star in awkward silence while they waited for the doors to open. With a ding, they were released and walked down the hallway to their respective doors. Before he got out his keys, Legna attempted to make conversation again.

  
“Well, it’s been fun?”

  
Heilbend grunt in agreement. “See you ‘round, man,” he replied, taking his keys out.

  
Legna’s eyes widened as he realized he never left his apartment with his keys. I locked myself out! He thought, panicking. He did the first thing that came to mind, just as Hoolbent’s door was closing-

  
“Hey! Can I use your phone?” Hellbent turned around, confuzzled.

  
“Why?”

  
“I.. Locked myself out of my apartment..” he mumbled. Hellbent laughed and helf his door open for the angle.

  
“Thanks,” legbanana mumbled shyly as he went inside.

  
Hellbent’d apartment was messy as shit, but Lega didn’t care. It looked beautiful to him. He made the call to the landlord, Mojie, but she said they couldn’t bring out a locksmith until the next day. He told Hellbent the bad news.

  
“You can crash here if you want,” he offered awkwardly. Legna nodded in thanks, unable to speak because he was crying. I’m not sure why.

  
Hellbendy pulled out the futon from the couch and got a couple crusty blankets and a pillow covered in a mysterious hardened white substance for him to sleep on, but they weren’t tired yet. The sun had only just gone down, and it was almost time for wheel of fortune to come on tv. It was hellbents’ favorite show, so he made a whole bag of pizza rolls and sat down on the futon to watch it with legna.

 

I don’t feel like writing the rest of this so I’m just skipping to the end

 

Legna got scared of the thunder after hellbent went into his room to sleep, so he went in there and cuddled up in his bed. He pretended not to notice but secretly enjoyed the comfort. They both drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Hellbent woke up before Legna. The sun was dim behind the rain clouds, still barfing up god’s semen.  
A beam of light hit Legna’s sleeping face, and Heilbent stared in fascination. A large puddle of drool was soaking hellbent’s pillow, and lehna was snoring quietly. It sounded like one of those huge frogs screaming. Hellbent had never seen a more beautiful sight.

  
He continued to stare at him until he woke up, startled by the demon watching his face intently.

  
“Wha-?”

  
“Shhhh...” Hellbent’s hand cupped his cheek while his thumb brushed lightly on his lower lip. He brought his face closer to legna’s, but he hesitated. His breath smelled like a dumpster fire mixed with Shia Leboeuf's acting career. Eh, screw it, he thought. He pressed his lips to Lega’s, and a little bit of leftover morning drool came out. They pulled apart after a moment, breathing heavily.

  
“Let’s fuck,” hehlbent said softly, into the angle’s morning breath. Legman nodded in reply, his face beet red. Luckily he had a bottle of lube in his sock, so they didn’t have to use motor oil or syrup.

  
So they fucc. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> there was supposed to be smut but i am old and tired
> 
> special thanks to my brain hole for write this good ✔


End file.
